


Lélek

by Andro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Az ötödik évad félévadzárója után játszódik, amikor Emmáék elhajóznak az Alvilágba. Mr. Gold hazafelé tart, amikor egy ismeretlenül ismerős beszélgetőtársa akad. Mivel Mr. Gold is a többiekkel tart az Alvilágba, ez amolyan alternatív novella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lélek

Mr. Gold nézte, ahogy Emma és a többiek beszállnak Karón ladikjába, majd elindulnak az Alvilág felé. Nem moccant, míg a köd el nem oszlott, és semmi más nem látszott, mint a telihold fényében kristálytisztán csillogó tó, majd megfordult, és elindult hazafelé. Elégedett volt, hiszen megszabadult régi ellenségétől, visszaszerezte a tőrt és a hatalmát is. Igaz, hogy érzett némi bűntudatot, elvégre újra önző módon, hatalomvágyból cselekedett, de ahogy Emmának is fogalmazott, ő ilyen volt. Ez volt ő, az elpusztíthatatlan, manipulatív Rumplestiltskin, a kegyetlen, veszélyes Sötét Úr. Ráadásul, mivel megszerezte az összes eddigi Sötét Úr és Úrnő erejét – a szőke Megmentőét is beleértve – hatalma nagyobb volt, mint valaha. Tisztában volt vele, hogy el kell titkolnia a dolgot Belle elől, ha nem akarta újra, és ezúttal valószínűleg örökre elveszteni a lányt. Annyit harcoltak egymásért, annyi mindent kiálltak a szerelmükért, miközben folyton elveszítették és megtalálták egymást. A férfi tudta, hogy rengeteget kockáztat, de úgy érezte, megéri. A hatalomért minden megéri, még az is, hogy hazudnia kell annak, aki a számára a legfontosabb a világon. Azt is tudta, hogy Emmáék mindenáron meg fogják keresni a kalózt, és megpróbálják visszahozni, de azzal még ráért vesződni. Voltak fontosabb dolgai is most, hogy rajta kívül nem maradt erős mágiahasználó Storybrooke-ban.

Már majdnem elérte a főutat, amikor megérzett maga mellett valakit. Valakit, akit túlságosan is jól ismert, és ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódtak, ő maga pedig oldalra fordította a fejét. A lány, aki a semmiből bukkant elő, nem lehetett több húsz évesnél. Hosszú, lapockáig érő haja selymes volt, ébenfekete, arca finom metszésű, bőre puha és világos. Szemei olyanok voltak, mint két rubin ékkő, amelyekkel az előtte levő utat fixírozta, mintha az olyan érdekes lenne. Átlagos magasságú volt, nagyjából akkora, mint Belle, alakja vékony volt, formás, amelyet csak még jobban kiemelt a testhez simuló, citromsárga póló és sötétkék farmer. Lábán fekete bakancsot viselt, a póló fölött pedig egy ezüstszínű kabátot, amely úgy simult rá, mintha a második bőre lenne.  
– Azt hittem, már nem is jössz, kedvesem – szólalt meg a Sötét Úr, mire a lány félig felé fordította a fejét. Elmosolyodott a férfi szavaira.  
– A többiek előtt mégsem mutatkozhattam. Mindazonáltal, talán nem is láttak volna, esetleg Emmát kivéve, de még ő sem biztos – válaszolt a lány dallamos hangon. – Ő is csak a hangot hallotta, mint a többiek, hiába próbáltam megjelenni neki. Egyébként – állt meg, ami Mr. Goldot is megtorpanásra késztette -, hálás vagyok neked. Azt hittem, soha többé nem mutatkozhatom, és benn fogok ragadni… tudod hol.  
– Én csak azt tettem, amit tennem kellett – jegyezte mega a férfi, a lány pedig elgondolkodva félredöntötte a fejét.  
– De pusztán önös érdekből, igazam van, Rumple? – mosolyodott el a lány. – Nem mintha lettek volna kétségeim, hogy megteszed, amint alkalmad nyílik rá. Mondtam már, nem? Mindig te voltál a kedvencem. A többiek bénák voltak, még talán a kalóz közelített meg a legjobban. Ó, ne értsd félre – emelte fel a kezét, amikor Rumplestiltskin összevonta a szemöldökét ősi ellensége említésére – nem mintha dicsérni akarnám, hiszen mindig te voltál köztük a legerősebb. Én már csak tudom – kuncogott fel halkan.  
Rumplestiltskin elgondolkodva meredt a lányra. Hány éve is volt, hogy utoljára látta? Húsz? Harminc? Igen, talán harminc, pont azután, hogy először vesztette el Belle-t. Mintha a lány meg akarta volna vigasztalni. Igaz is, mindig a legkritikusabb, vagy legdöntőbb pillanatokban jelent meg. Most azonban más volt a helyzet.

– Min gondolkozol? – A lány szavai kiszakították a férfit a gondolataiból, és belenézett azokba az izzó, vörös szemekbe. Bárki más halálra rémült volna tőlük, kivéve őt.  
– Hogy miért csak most jöttél, és nem előbb – válaszolta a Sötét Úr.  
– Tudod, miért – jött a válasz, miközben a lány lassan felhúzta kabátjának jobb ujját, megmutatva a karját díszítő tetoválást. – Kissé sok volt a név, és még én sem vagyok képes húsz felé szakadni, mágia ide, vagy oda.  
Rumplestiltskin egyetértően bólintott, miközben a telihold fényében megpillantotta azt a nevet, amely örök időkig díszíteni fogja a pengét. A név ”Rumplestiltskin” volt.  
– És most, azt hiszem, irány hazafelé! – vigyorodott el a lány, és vidám léptekkel elindult egyenesen Mr. Gold házának irányába. – Ugye nem bánod, ha egy ideig nem bújok vissza oda? – mutatott a férfi kezében levő tőrre. – Szeretnék már egy kicsit élni, elvégre kétezer évesen ideje lenne már elkezdenem, nem?  
– És mégis hogy szólítsalak? – kérdezte Mr. Gold, mire a lány hátrafordult és ránevetett. Az, hogy hogy is fogja beadni a lány jelenlétét Belle-nek, egyiküknek sem jutott eszébe. Majd lesz valahogy.  
– Hope-nak. A nevem legyen Hope. Tudod, a remény hal meg utoljára. Egyébként is, milyen öreg vagyok, de még sosem volt nevem – kacagott fel, és a Sötét Úr valamiért vele nevetett. 

 

Vége


End file.
